Mac & Stephen: Hell get's you nowhere!
by Coven-Leader-Carlisle-Cullen
Summary: [One-Shot] Ein Streit der Geschwister am Samstag Nachmittag endet beinahe in einer handfesten Schlägerei! Stephen, der sich eigentlich nach einer stressigen Nacht im Krankenhaus gemeinsam mit Mac etwas erholen möchte, reagiert noch einigermaßen gefaßt ... Warning: Spanking!


**Disclaimer: **Mir gehören die Charaktere: _Dr. Stephen Connors,_ sowie seine Söhne _Alex _und _David_, außerdem Detective Mac Taylors Sohn _Jason Taylor_! Und Detective Mac Taylorgehört natürlich nicht mir, sondern CBS und dem Duo Bruckheimer/Zuiker! Der Charakter _Vanessa Marie Connors_ gehört der lieben Vanessa und ist nur ausgeliehen!

**Warning:** Eine Spankingszene in diesem OS! Außerdem mm slash Szenen - jedoch kein Sex! Wer das nicht mag, bitte nicht weiterlesen!

**AN:** Huhu! Ich habe vorhin gemerkt, dass ich diesen kleinen One-Shot noch auf dem PC habe und den hier noch nicht gepostet habt! Wird hiermit nachgeholt :D Hier geht es nur um eine Kleinigkeit, aber die Kinder legen es drauf an. Habt viel Spass mit _Hell get's you nowhere!_ ...

* * *

Es war ein Samstag. Vanessa hockte zusammen mit ihren Brüdern auf dem Sofa und sah fern. Sie hatte die besockten Füße auf den Sofatisch gelegt, eine Tasse Kaffee in der rechten Hand und starrte interessiert und mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht auf den Bildschirm, wo gerade ein kleines Katzenbaby versuchte aus einem umgestürzten Eimer heraus zu kommen.

Die Katze war schwarze mit weißen Flecken und hatte wunderschöne blaue Augen. Während sich der Eimer langsam und ruckartig von links nach rechts bewegte und ein leises Miauen zu hören war, nahm David die Tafel Schokolade vom Tisch, legte sie auf seine Beine, brach ein Stück ab und steckte es sich in den Mund.

Er kaute genüsslich, nahm die schwarze Fernbedienung, die auf Vanessa's Schoß lag, schaltete ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf einen anderen Kanal um und hatte damit sofort die volle Aufmerksamkeit seiner kleinen Schwester.

"He," zischte das Mädchen sauer, sah ihn an und riss ihm das Gerät wieder aus der Hand. "Ich will das sehen! Die Kleine ist doch voll süß!?"

David drehte sich zu ihr. "Jetzt läuft doch Star Wars!"

"_Und_," fragte sie und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Soll ich dir was verraten? Darth Vader ist eigentlich Luke Skywalker's böser _Daddy_ und jetzt gib mir die Fernbedienung, damit ich wieder umschalten kann ..."

Doch ihr Bruder verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während er die Fernbedienung unter den Ärmeln des grauen Kapuzenpullovers versteckte. Umschalten wollte er scheinbar nicht! Alex auf der anderen Seite von Vanessa, seufzte nur leise und sah weiterhin auf den Flat-Screen, während das Intro des Films lief und die allseits bekannte Melodie erklang.

"Gib mir die Fernbedienung, Dave," forderte Vanessa jetzt etwas sauer und drehte sich ganz zu ihrem Bruder um. "Ich mein das ernst! ... Du hast diesen beknackten Film doch schon Tausend Mal gesehen, sogar im Kino! Los komm schon! Ich will die Katze sehen!"

Doch ihr Bruder blieb stur ... "Nein!"

Alex seufzte leise und genervt. "Könnt ihr euch jetzt vielleicht mal einigen, Leute? Ich muss gleich wieder für den Test lernen und hab echt keine Lust mit eurem Zirkus, den ihr hier veranstaltet, meine kostbare Pause zu verbringen! Okay?"

"Sag _ihm_ das," knurrte die Tochter des Arztes böse und versuchte jetzt zum ersten Mal an die Fernbedienung zu kommen.

Sie lehnte sich mit ihrem Körper auf David und begann ihn am Bauch und am Hals zu kitzeln, in der Hoffnung, dass er locker lassen würde und die Fernbedienung raus rückte. Ihre Finger gruben sich in den dicken Stoff des Pullovers, während sie schnell die Positionen wechselte um ihn zu verwirren. David schnaubte, grinste und versuchte sie abzudrängen.

"Hör auf," sagte er ruhig und drückte seine Arme fester an seinen Bauch.

"Nein," erwiderte Nessi lächelnd und kitzelte ihn weiter. "Gib mir die Fernbedienung! Ich will das Kätzchen sehen ..."

"Vergiss es! Und jetzt geh verdammt noch mal aus dem Bild! Ich seh nichts!"

"Und wenn nicht," fragte sie schmunzelnd. Sie liebte es ihren Bruder zu ärgern und heute ging er ihr gewaltig auf den Keks ...

* * *

Während sich die beiden fast prügelten, saßen Stephen und Mac in der Küche und gingen gemeinsam ein paar Rechnungen und die Post durch. Offene und geschlossene Umschläge lagen verstreut auf dem weißen Küchentisch.

Mac nahm einen Schluck Wasser, setzte das Glas wieder ab und nahm den nächsten Brief an sich, der an _Mac Taylor_ gerichtet war. Er drehte den Umschlag einmal in den Fingern, griff dann nach dem Brieföffner, den Stephen ihm vor die Nase hielt und öffnete mit einem Ruck den Brief.

Stephen seufzte leise, streckte seine langen Beine unter dem Tisch aus und stuppste Mac mit dem Schuh an das Schienbein. Mac zog den Brief aus dem Umschlag hervor, sah dann auf und in das grinsende Gesicht seines Ehemannes.

"Was?"

"Nichts," erwiderte der Arzt lächelnd und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen des grünen Hemdes auf dem Tisch und der Post ab. Er faltete die Hände zusammen und sah über seine Daumen hinweg auf Taylor. "Ich seh dich einfach nur gerne an, Schätzchen!"

Mac ließ den gefalteten Brief sinken und reckte seinen Kopf hinüber. Er zwinkerte verführerisch. "Ah ja? Wie wär's wenn wir, nachdem das Chaos mit der Post beseitigt ist, nach oben gehen und ein schönes Bad nehmen? Hm?"

"Das klingt gut," meinte Stephen nickend.

Schnell reckte auch er seinen Kopf hinüber, während Mac Stephen's Hände nahm, sie sanft streichelte und Stephen ihm dann einen liebevollen Kuss gab. Mac ging darauf ein, schnaubte tief und öffnete den Mund. Der Zungenkuss war so leidenschaftlich, dass die beiden Männer den steigenden Geräuschpegel, der aus dem Wohnzimmer kam, erstmal nicht wahr nahmen.

Mit der linken Hand fasste Taylor ihm grob ins kurze Haar, nur um ihn noch näher zu sich zu ziehen und den Kuss zu vertiefen. Stephen hatte schon längst die Augen geschlossen und atmete heftiger, als er die Zunge von Mac in sich spürte. Noch ein Kuss und noch einer ...

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, oder weil Mac keine Luft mehr bekam, lösten sie sich wieder voneinander, doch hielten sich immer noch an den Händen fest.

Stephen leckte sich über die Lippen und zwinkerte ihm zu. "Das mit dem Bad klingt wirklich gut! ... Was machen wir so lange mit den Kindern?"

"Wir könnten-" Doch weiter kam Taylor nicht mehr, denn ein lauter Knall, der aus dem Wohnzimmer kam, schreckte ihn auf. Er sah Stephen an. "Was war das?!"

Schon war Stephen auf den Beinen und rückte den Stuhl nach hinten und über die Fliesen. "Ich will's eigentlich gar nicht wissen! Aber ich werd' trotzdem nach sehen!"

Mac sah ihm nach, während Connors die Küchentür aufschob, hindurch ging und wenig später aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand.

* * *

Als er die Wohnzimmertüren aufzog, blieb Stephen erst mal überrascht stehen. Vor knapp einer halben Stunde noch, hatten seine Kinder friedlich nebeneinander gesessen und sich irgend eine Reportage angesehen und jetzt hatte Vanessa David auf das Sofa gedrängt und ließ ihn nicht mehr aufstehen?

Connors setzte seinen Weg fort und trat die paar Holzstufen hinunter. David und Vanessa hatten noch keine Notiz von ihrem Vater genommen, lautstark versuchten sie sich gegenseitig vom Sofa zu werfen oder dem anderen an den Haaren zu ziehen, während ihre Beine wild umher flogen.

Seine Tochter lag immer noch quer auf ihrem Bruder, hatte ihn jetzt am Kragen des Pullovers gepackt und brüllte ihm ins Gesicht, während sie immer noch versuchte wild entschlossen, an die Fernbedienung zu gelangen.

"GIB MIR DAS VERDAMMTE DING, DU BLÖDER PIS-"

"HEY," brüllte der Arzt jetzt lautstark und ging schnellen Schrittes auf seine streitenden Kinder zu. "Aufhören!"

Alex, der versucht hatte die Geschwister auseinander zu bringen, jedoch seinen Vater dabei nicht einbinden wollte, zuckte zusammen und drehte sich zu Stephen um, der jetzt wütend vor ihm stand.

Sein Sohn bekam große Augen, während er versuchte sich zu rechtfertigen. "Ah, ich wollte dich gerade ho-"

"Ja, das seh ich," kommentierte Stephen sarkastisch, packte dann seine 15-jährige Tochter am schwarzen Shirt und zog sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck von David herunter.

Doch Vanessa ließ nicht von ihrem Bruder ab, sondern versuchte jetzt sogar ihn mit der Faust zu schlagen, die aber dann von Stephen gepackt und festgehalten wurde. Erstaunt und wütend zugleich, wehrte sich Vanessa und drehte sich dann endlich um.

Als sie ihren Dad erblickte, erstarrte sie sofort in ihrer schlagenden Bewegung und hielt still. Kurz sah sie auf David hinab, der einen Arm über sein Gesicht gelegt hatte, um dem kommenden Schlag auszuweichen und wandte sich dann mit vor Schock geöffnetem Mund an Stephen.

"Ah, ehm, i-ich ... w-wir ..." brachte sie noch hervor, als ein strenger Blick ihres Vaters sie verstummen ließ.

"Ruhe jetzt," sagte der Arzt leise, aber fordernd.

Er zog seine Tochter noch ein Stück von ihrem Bruder weg, bevor er sie dann entgültig frei gab.

"Ist irgendjemand verletzt," fragte er dann wie beiläufig und atmete tief aus.

Kopfschütteln.

Stephen nickte einmal. "Gut! ... Alex? Hast du irgendetwas damit zu tun? Außer dass du mich nicht sofort geholt hast?"

Sein schwarzhaariger Sohn erhob sich vom Sofa, schluckte und schüttelte dann wieder den Kopf. "Ehm, nein, Dad."

Connors hob den rechten Arm hoch und zeigte in Richtung Lobby. "Dann geh jetzt in die Küche zu Mac und macht bitte die Tür zu! Und die Wohnzimmertür auch!"

"Ja, Sir," erwiderte Alex schnell.

Er ging an dem Sofatisch vorbei und lief die Treppe hinauf und in die helle Lobby. Dort drehte er sich noch mal um, zog die weißen Türen zu und verschwand dann in der Küche bei seinem Stiefvater.

Stephen starrte einen Moment länger auf die Tür, drehte sich dann zu seinen Kindern um und zeigte mit dem Finger auf den Platz neben David. Dann gab er seiner Tochter einen Stoß mit der anderen Hand nach vorn.

"Da setzt du dich hin und keine Feindseligkeiten deinem Bruder gegenüber! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Innerlich verdrehte Vanessa die Augen, doch tat was ihr gesagt wurde. Mißmutig trat sie einen Schritt nach vorn und ließ sich neben ihren Bruder auf das beige Kissen sinken.

_Oh, oh ... wenn der gleich hört, wegen welcher Kleinigkeit wir uns gestritten haben, dann setzt es was ..._

Suchend sah sie sich in dem großen Zimmer um und fand nach wenigen Sekunden, das heruntergefallene _Etwas_ auf dem Parkettboden liegen. Die Stehlampe, die sonst immer auf dem kleinen Tisch deponiert war, lag zertrümmert und in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt, an dem großen Sessel. Sogar der Stecker war aus der Dose gerissen!

Sofort wandte Vanessa den überraschten Blick wieder ab und schluckte schwer.

_Er bringt uns um_ ...

Diese Lampe hatte ihre Mum mal gekauft und Stephen dann überlassen, als sie damals ausgezogen war. Stephen mochte sie wirklich sehr und war bereits ziemlich genervt, wenn nur die Glühbirne nicht mehr funktionierte!

"Was," fragte der Arzt plötzlich interessiert und warf seiner Tochter einen Blick zu. Dann sah er ihr nach und seine braunen Augen erspähten die nicht mehr funktionsfähige Lampe von Sue auf dem Boden. "Ah, nein ..."

Er schüttelte frustriert den Kopf, ging dann an dem hinter dem Sofa vorbei und kniete sich vor den Scherbenhaufen, der einmal eine sehr teure und alte Lampe gewesen war. Der Sockel bestand aus Porzellan, was in akribischer Handarbeit in China bemalt worden war.

Susan hatte sie damals von einer Geschäftsreise mitgebracht und bis zu ihrem Auszug vor acht Jahren hatte diese Lampe nie ihren Platz gewechselt. Stephen war auch immer derjenige, der sie sauber machte. Und jetzt war sie ein Porzellanhaufen, den man nicht wieder kleben konnte!

Der Arzt rieb sich die Stirn, während er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und seine Kinder nicht zu ohrfeigen.

Langsam und vorsichtig hob er Scherbe um Scherbe von dem Holzfußboden auf und legte sie in sene Handfläche. Dann trug er den Müll in seine Praxis, wo er einen kleinen Müllsack aus einer Schublade nahm und die Scherben mit einem wehleidigen Gesichtsausdruck hineingleiten ließ. Den kläglichen Rest der Lampe, nahm er in die andere Hand und trug alles schweigend an seinen Kindern vorbei und hinaus in die Lobby.

Als ihr Vater außer Hörweite war, drehte sich das Mädchen zu ihrem Bruder um. "Wirklich gut gemacht, David! Die Lampe von Mum ist im Arsch und wir beide sind es jetzt auch!"

"Was heisst denn bitte _wir_? ... _Du_ hast zuerst zugeschlagen und bist voll ausgerastet wegen diesem blöden Fernsehprogramm und dieser dummen Katze!"

"Katzen sind nicht dumm," sagte Vanessa einigermaßen ruhig und lehnte sich dann in die weiche Sofalehne hinein. "Denk mal an Garfield, der ist echt clever, wo wie der immer John verarscht und seine Lasagne bekommt!"

Jetzt musste David leicht grinsen. "Ja, stimmt auch wieder ..."

Ihr kleines Gespräch wurde von Stephen unterbrochen, der wieder in das ZImmer hinein trat und die Schiebetüren hinter sich zu zog. Langsam ging der Arzt auf das Sofa zu, setzte sich dann auf den kleinen Tisch, direkt vor seine Kinder und musterte die beiden Streithähne streng und lang. Nach ein paar Sekunden endlich, öffnete er den Mund.

"Was ist hier passiert? Und weshalb kämpfen meine Kinder miteinander?"

Seine Stimme war ruhig - gefährlich ruhig! Vanessa und David wussten sehr genau, was das bedeutete. Jede Menge Ärger!

Vanessa schluckte.

Und dann gerade als sie den Mund aufmachen und etwas sagen wollte, wurde sie von ihrem Bruder davon abgehalten. David rutschte ganz nah an sie heran, umarmte sie liebevoll, legte seinen rechten Arm um ihre zierliche Schulter und drückte sein Gesicht an ihre Wange. Dann spähte er vorsichtig zu seinem Vater hinauf und setzte ein Lächeln auf.

"Ehm," begann der Junge grinsend und rieb Vanessa fürsorglich über den Arm. "Es ist alles geklärt, Dad. Wir haben uns wieder lieb!"

Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, sah der Arzt ihn an und rückte noch näher an das Sofa heran. "Ihr habt euch wieder lieb?"

Seine Kinder nickten und jetzt setzte auch Vanessa ein Lächeln für ihn auf. Jetzt galt es, alles zu versuchen, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Den Stock oder den Gürtel wollte sie unbedingt vermeiden ...

Stephen schüttelte den Kopf, als er wieder an seine zerstörte Lampe dachte.

"Es ist wirklich schön, dass ihr euch wieder so lieb habt ..." Er hob einen Finger in die Luft, um Unterbrechungen sofort im Keim zu ersticken und fuhr fort. "Aber ihr wisst ganz genau, dass ich es absolut nicht leiden kann, wenn meine eigenen Kinder sich streiten oder gar prügeln! Noch dazu, wenn es nur um eine Lapaile geht, wie ich vermute! Vermute ich hier richtig, Vanessa?"

Sie schluckte nervös. Ihr Bein begann zu zittern und sie senkte den Blick auf das Stück Boden zwischen seinen Schuhen.

"Ehm-"

"Hey," sagte Stephen laut, während er sie weiterhin mit einem Blick fixierte. "Hier bin ich und nicht auf dem Boden!"

Schnell sah sie ihn wieder an. "Entschuldigung. Aber ich glaube, d-das mit der _Kleinigkeit_ liegt hier im Auge des Betrachters, Daddy!"

Er öffnete wieder den Mund. "Mit dieser Wortwahl kannst du heute bei mir nicht punkten, meine Kleine! Also vergiss das ganz schnell wieder! Ich möchte jetzt wissen um was ihr euch gestritten habt! ... David?"

David, der seine Schwester inzwischen wieder los gelassen hatte und ganz still auf seinem Platz hockte, warf seinem Vater einen Blick zu, kratzte sich am Kopf.

"Es, ehm ... Es war wirklich nichts Großartiges, Dad. Ich hab ihr die Fernbedienung weggenommen und dann ging das immer hin und her, bis es ihr zu blöd wurde und sie mich angefallen hat ... wie ein Tier!"

"Na, vielen Dank," fauchte Vanessa wütend und schlug ihrem Bruder einmal kräftig auf den Oberschenkel.

"AU! Was soll das? Ich sag doch nur die Wahrheit," protestierte der blonde Junge sofort und rieb sich das Bein.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand, die ihn am Kragen des Kapuzenpullovers nach oben riss. Entsetzt starrte er in das wütende Gesicht seines Vaters, der seine Schwester ebenfalls mit der anderen Hand gepackt und in sein Gesicht gezogen hatte. Stephen blieb auf dem Sofatisch sitzen, doch konnte immer noch so viel Kraft aufwenden um die beiden Jugendlichen näher an sich heran zu ziehen.

"_Schluss. Jetzt_," ermahnte er seine Kinder mit einem wütenden Blick und ruhiger Stimme. "Es ging also nur um das Fernsehprogramm? Das ist alles?! Was zum Teufel noch mal ist in euch gefahren?!"

Stephen war mit dem letzten Satz etwas lauter geworden, wie Vanessa bemerkte ...

David nickte langsam. "Ja, Sir. Ich wollte etwas anderes sehen, als sie und dann ist es etwas eskaliert!"

Der Arzt konnte es nicht fassen. "Eskaliert? ... Und wer von euch hat Mum's teure Lampe vom Tisch gehauen und kaputt gemacht? ... Freiwillige vor! Bitte!"

"Ehm, ich- ... ehm, also-"

"Schöner Versuch, Bruder," erwiderte Vanessa auf David's nobelen Versuch, sie da heraus zu halten und die Schuld auf sich zu ziehen. Sie lächelte ihn an, bevor sie wieder zu ihrem Vater auf sah. "Ich ... Sir!"

Stephen schwieg einen Moment, dann versuchte er seinen Gedanken zu ordnen, während er seine beiden Sprößlinge wieder frei ließ. David und Vanessa fielen auf das Sofa zurück. Stephen seufzte tief, überlegte und wandte sich dann an seine Tochter.

"Darf ich dann noch mal zusammenfassen, ja? Du hast den ersten Schlag ausgeteilt und bist etwas ausgeflippt, nur weil du etwas anderes im Fernsehn sehen wolltest als dein Bruder hier? Dann ... hast du dich auf ihn gestürzt und mit dem Fuß die Lampe erwischt? Richtig?"

"V-v-versehentlich erwischt, ja!"

"_Versehentlich_," bestätigte der Arzt zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen und schlug sich dann mit den Händen auf die Oberschenkel, so als ob er bestätigen wollte, dass das Verhör hiermit beendet war.

Er erhob sich vom Tisch, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und legte beide Hände auf seinen Kopf und das Haar. Wieder atmete er tief durch, bevor Stephen den Mund öffnete und durch eines der Fenster nach draußen starrte.

"Diese Lampe war ein Geschenk von Mum! An mich! Und ich habe diese Lampe wirklich sehr gern gehabt, okay? ... Ich weiss, dass euch beiden das scheiss egal ist, weil ihr nicht gerade das Beste über eure Mutter denkt und sie jedes Mal, wenn sie hier ist, sehr abfällig behandelt!"

David und seine Schwester schluckten merklich. Wenn ihr Vater so von ihrer Mutter sprach, dann würde es gleich wahrscheinlich sehr unschön werden. Sie zuckten zusammen, als Stephen sich wieder zu ihnen umdrehte und dann einen Finger ausstreckte. Er funkelte David wütend an.

"Wie war das noch mal, mein Kleiner? Wolltest du heute Abend nicht auf den Geburtstag gehen?"

_Oh nein ..._

David bekam große Augen. "J-ja?"

Stephen nickte und stemmte dann die Hände in die Hüften und auf sein Hemd und die Jeans. "Vergiss es! Heute Abend bleibst du hier! Ich sehe es wirklich nicht ein, dass du dich mit deiner Schwester um die Fernbedienung streitest und dich dann noch mit ihr prügeln musst! ... Haben wir uns verstanden, David?"

"Oh, Dad, komm schon," bettelte der Teenager dann. "Ich ... ich hab die Einladung doch schon seit zwei Monaten! Ich kann da nicht mehr absagen!"

Natürlich wusste David, dass er sich hier auf sehr dünnem Eis bewegte und er jede Sekunde einkrachen konnte ...

Stephen lachte leise. "Und ob du absagen kannst, mein Junge! Und du _wirst_! Verlass dich drauf! ... Es sei denn, du willst ein paar hinten drauf, so wie deine Schwester gleich?"

Vanessa verdrehte die Augen. _Fuck_ ...

Sofort schüttelte David bei Stephen's toller Alternative den Kopf. "Nein, das muss nicht sein, Dad! Ich ruf ihn gleich an und werde absagen!"

"Gut!"

David betrachtete ihn aufmerksam und abwartend. "Kann ich gehen?"

Stephen kam wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zu und machte eine Bewegung mit der Hand, dass er aufstehen solle. Sofort sprang David auf und sein Vater packte ihn fest an seinem linken Arm. Und dann ohne etwas zu sagen, gab Stephen ihm einen äußerst festen Schlag mit der flachen Hand auf seine Jeans. Der Teenager erschrak und biss dann die Zähne aufeinander. Er zischte laut, als sein Vater ihm noch einen und noch einen gab und dann seine Hand wieder sinken ließ.

"So," begann der Arzt und David sah ihn schniefend an. Obwohl es nur drei Schläge waren und dann auch noch auf die Jeans, hatte Stephen die so hart gesetzt, dass es wirklich weh getan hatte ... "Wehe du schlägst dich noch mal mit deiner Schwester, Freundchen! Dann gibt es richtig was hinten drauf! Haben wir zwei uns verstanden?"

David nickte heftig. "Ja, Sir!"

Stephen gab ihm einen Wink mit dem Kopf in Richtung Lobby und Treppe. "Jetzt geh und sag diese Party ab, David! Los! ... Und sag bitte Mac Bescheid, dass es noch etwas dauert, ja?"

"Mach ich," erwiderte der blonde Junge, wandte sich ab und ging schnell aus dem Wohnzimmer und der _Gefahrenzone_ ...

* * *

Nachdem die Türen geschlossen waren und sie Privatsphäre hatten, ging Stephen langsam von Fenster zu Fenster und zog die Bambusrollos zu. Zuschauer brauchte er jetzt nicht! Während er sich und seine Tochter vor neugierigen Blicken schützte, hockte Vanessa immer noch auf dem Sofa, hatte die Hände in den Schoß gelegt und überdachte noch mal ihre Situation.

Ja, vielleicht hätte sie nicht so ausflippen sollen? Andererseits war es David doch gewesen, der ihr die Fernbedienung genommen und sie ihr nicht zurück gegeben hatte oder?

Doch ihren Vater interessierte das wahrscheinlich gerade äußerst wenig! Vanessa hatte leider zuerst die Beherrschung verloren und zugeschlagen und nur das zählte hier. Punkt! Außerdem war da noch die zersplitterte Lampe von ... Mum, die jetzt draußen in der Mülltonne lag und nicht wieder ersetzt werden konnte.

_Bravo!_

Das Mädchen rollte mit den Augen, als ihr Dad wieder zurück kam und sich vor ihr aufbaute.

Stephen begann die kleinen Knöpfe seiner Ärmel zu öffnen und krempelte sie dann ein Stück nach oben.

"Steh bitte auf," befahl er ihr dann ruhig und zog den Sofatisch ein Stück zurück, so dass zwischen Tisch und Sofa etwas mehr Platz war, als sonst.

Etwas verwirrt sah Vanessa auf die freie Stelle und dann ihrem Dad ins Gesicht. Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Ah, was wird das?"

"Du wirst bestraft," konterte Stephen ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. "Steh auf!"

Das 15-jährige Mädchen betrachtete ihn verunsichert, hatte sie doch fest damit gerechnet den Stock zu kassieren. Was aber jetzt scheinbar nicht der Fall sein würde. Sie räusperte sich, erhob sich dann endlich von dem beigen Möbelstück und ihr Vater tauschte mit ihr den Platz.

Connors rückte sich noch mal in Position und sah sie an. "Komm her! Jeans runter!"

_Ah, Mist verdammt ..._

Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, gehorchte sie dann und trat die zwei Schritte auf seine rechte Seite. Dort öffnete sie den Knopf der blauen Jeans, zog den Reißverschluss hinunter, atmete tief durch und zog die Hose über ihre Hüfte hinunter. Die Jeans landete an ihren roten Turnschuhen und blieb dort liegen.

Im Gänsemarsch trat sie noch näher an das Bein ihres Dads heran, seufzte leise und beugte sich dann schnell über seine Beine und Knie. Stephen legte die linke Hand an ihre Schulterblätter und half ihr in die richtige Position. Er rückte sie noch mal etwas zu recht, ließ dann seine Linke auf ihrem schmalen Rücken und rot-kariertem Hemd ruhen und öffnete den Mund.

"Vanessa? Sagst du mir noch mal bitte, was du falsch gemacht hast," fragte der Arzt ruhig und streichelte sie sanft.

Obwohl sie noch vor einer Minute sehr nervös war, beruhigte sie die liebevolle Berührung ihres Vaters im Nu. Vanessa schluckte, legte ihre Arme auf das Stück Sofa unter sich und reckte den Kopf ein Stück hoch.

"Ehm, ich ... hab ... mich mit David geschlagen und-" Sie holte tief Luft. "Und die Lampe von Mum, _versehentlich_, vom Tisch getreten?"

Stephen hörte auf sie zu streicheln und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Fragst du mich das?!"

Schlucken. "Nein, ich- ... es war keine Frage, Dad, sondern eine Antwort, _Sir_!"

"Na, also ... Dann fangen wir mal an!"

_Wenn es sein muss ... Wie ich das hasse ..._

Als der erste Schlag mit der Hand kam, der klatschend auf ihr Hinterteil traf, zuckte Vanessa zischend zusammen. Auch der nächste und der übernächste Hieb machten die Sache nicht angenehmer. Zwar durfte sie noch den Slip anbehalten, aber irgendwie war sie sich sicher, dass Stephen ihr diesen Schutz nicht lange gönnen würde.

Wieder ein Schlag! Noch fester als der davor. Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte er einen guten Rythmus gefunden und die Hiebe trafen immer fast genau dieselbe Stelle. Vanessa schloss die Augen und atmete in ihre nackten Arme hinein. Stephen traf mit seiner Hand wieder und wieder.

Nach etwa einer Minute stoppte er und schob den Daumen in das dünne Gummiband des schwarzen Slip seiner Tochter. Sie verdrehte die Augen. Vorsichtig zog er die Unterhose herunter und bis unter ihre Pobacken, rückte sie dann noch mal zu recht und holte wieder mit der Hand weit aus. Vanessa zischte laut, als die starke Hand auf ihren ungeschützten Po traf und schluckte. 15. Sie war angespannt. Das war sie immer!

Stephen baute jetzt mehr Druck auf ihrem Rücken auf, damit sie in Position blieb und festigte seinen Griff um ihren Bauch. Wieder zischte sie laut auf, als der nächste, harte Schlag hinunter klatschte. Sie öffnete leicht den Mund, um Luft zu holen und einen kleinen Klagelaut von sich zu geben. Stephen interessierte das leider ziemlich wenig!

Sie spürte Hitze. Der Arzt holte erneut aus - etwas weiter als zuvor und traf wieder beide nackten Pobacken seiner Tochter in einem Zug. Vanessa erschrak und reckte ihren Kopf nach hinten, doch sehen, konnte sie nichts ... 20 ... 25. Das heiße Brennen wurde intensiver. Sie schluckte und grub dann ihr Gesicht in ihre nackten Arme, um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken, der sich in ihrem Mund geformt hatte.

_Klatsch!_

Wieder ruckte sie nach vorn und über die Beine von Stephen, der sie aber so gut im Griff hatte, dass sie nicht hinunter fallen oder gar entkommen konnte. 35. Plötzlich schob er sein rechtes Knie nach oben, drückte seinen linken Unterarm stärker auf ihr Hemd und sie spürte den nächsten Schlag noch intensiver und härter als zu vor!

Während sich ihr Vater eingehend um ihre sensiblen Stellen widmete, überlegte Vanessa ob das die blöde Fernbedienung wirklich Wert gewesen war ...

Dann endlich nach ein paar Sekunden ließ Stephen sein Knie und Bein wieder sinken und die Hiebe hörten auf. Das nächste, was Vanessa jetzt spürte, war seine rechte Hand, die sich auf ihren Rücken legte und liebevoll über ihr rot-kariertes Hemd streichelte. Sie atmete schwer. Ein paar Tränen waren geflossen, aber sie hatte die Tracht Prügel ganz gut wegstecken können.

Stephen streichelte seine Tochter weiter und rieb ihr dann liebevoll über das Haar und die Locken.

"Alles okay, hm," fragte er leise.

Vanessa bewegte sich vorsichtig und nahm ihr Gesicht aus den nackten Armen. Sie keuchte. "Ja ... Dad? Es tut mir leid, wirklich!"

Er lächelte leicht.

Dann nahm er sie unter den Armen und zog sie hoch und auf die Füße. Schnell bedeckte sie sich mit ihrem Slip und schniefte laut. Zwar hatte sie nicht laut geweint, aber ein paar Tränen waren dennoch geflossen. Ganz langsam kam sie wieder zu Atem. Stephen streichelte ihr den Rücken, setzte sich dicht an die Rückenlehne und zog seine Tochter vorsichtig auf seinen Schoß.

Vanessa ließ sich in den Arm nehmen und Stephen spreitzte seine Beine etwas, damit ihr wunder Po nicht mit seiner Hose oder Beinen in Berührung kam und er so noch mehr Schmerzen auslöste. Er hielt sie ganz fest und sie lehnte sich an ihn um Zuwendung zu bekommen. Vorsichtig schaukelte er sie hin und her, um sie noch mehr zu beruhigen und Vanessa atmete wieder gleichmäßig und ruhig in sein Hemd hinein.

Während Stephen sie mit dem rechten Arm fest hielt und leicht an sich und seine Brust drückte, streichelte er mit der freien Hand sanft über ihren Kopf, dann die Schulter und den Rücken. Sie drängte sich noch näher zu ihm.

Sie schniefte und spielte dann an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes herum. "Daddy?"

"Mhm," machte Stephen nur und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

"Tut mir leid wegen der Lampe von Mum," sagte seine Tochter leise und klang wirklich reumütig. "Meinst du wir ... wir können sie nicht irgendwie reparieren? Vielleicht kleben oder so?"

Er überlegte. "Schätzchen, ich hab sie schon raus und in den Müll geworfen ... ich-"

Jetzt sah sie ihn mit ihrem Welpenblick von unten hinauf an und zog einen Schmollmund. "Können wir es nicht versuchen?"

Wieder schmiegte sie sich an ihn und spürte seine Wärme. Das Herz, was gleichmäßig schlug und den Puls.

Ihr Dad überlegte. "Wir versuchen es, okay?"

Wieder küsste er sie auf das dunkelbraune Haar, rieb ihr den Rücken in zärtlichen Bewegungen und atmete tief aus.

Sie gähnte leicht und kuschelte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und Schulter. "Danke ..."

"Danke dir, für diese schöne Idee, Prinzessin," erwiderte der Mann mit leiser Stimme und hielt sie noch etwas fester. "Aber sollte Mum mal anrufen, hälst du schön den Mund, okay? Ich bin doch sofort Schuld, wenn mit dieser Lampe was passiert ..."

"Geht klar, Daddy!"

Einige Minuten vergingen, ohne dass sich einer der beiden Connors großartig bewegte oder Anstalten machte, aufstehen zu wollen. Vanessa hatte inzwischen die Augen geschlossen und horchte dem Herzschlag ihres Vaters, während Stephen einfach nur für sie da war und auf die hellen Bambusrollos starrte, die er gleich wieder öffnen würde.

Als es irgendwann an der Wohnzimmertür klopfte, war Stephen fast eingeschlafen - im Sitzen! Überrascht öffnete der Arzt seine Augen und sah zunächst seine Kleine an, die aber wirklich tief und fest schlief.

"Ja," rief er leise.

Mac schob seinen Kopf durch die Tür und betrachtete Vater und Tochter kurz, bevor er dann in das Zimmer kam und zu seinem Ehemann hinüber ging und sich über ihn beugte. Er lächelte, drückte Stephen einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund und ließ sich dann auf der Armlehne nieder.

"Alles okay bei euch beiden?"

Stephen zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Siehst du doch? ... Baby?"

Taylor lächelte bei dem Kosenamen. "Ja?"

"Ich hab doch vorhin diese Mülltüte raus in die Tonne geworfen? Kannst du mir den Gefallen tun und sie da wieder rausholen?" Er warf einen Blick auf seine schlafende Tochter, bevor er wieder Mac an sah und zu einer Erklärung ansetzte. "Sie hat gerade den Vorschlag gemacht, die Lampe vielleicht zu kleben! Ich denke wir versuchen das mal! ... Lust mit zu machen? Du liebst doch Puzzles?"

Mac lächelte und nickte. Er streckte seine Beine etwas aus und bewegte seine Füße. "Okay, ich bin dabei! ... Hast du etwa Angst um deine Chirurgenhände, Schätzchen? Dass du dich an den Scherben schneidest?"

Stephen sah wieder auf sein Kind hinab und lächelte wieder Mac an. "Das auch ja!"

Taylor stand auf, tätschelte ihm kurz die Schulter und drehte sich um. "Ich bin dabei!"

"Danke! ... Mac? Willst du schon mal Wasser in die Wanne lassen? Ich komm gleich!"

"Mach ich," gab der Detective zurück und verschwand dann aus dem Wohnzimmer, um in den ersten Stock zu gehen und die schöne Badewanne vorzubereiten.

Stephen sah ihm nach ... Oh ja! Dieses Bad hatte er so nötig!

"Wer ist _wo bei ... bei_," fragte Vanessa plötzlich schlaftrunkend und gähnte in den Stoff von Stephen's Hemd, bevor sie sich ein wenig streckte und dann zusammen zuckte, als sie den pochenden Schmerz in ihrem Po spürte. "Ah, Mist!"

Stephen streichelte sie wieder mit einer Hand und rückte sie etwas zu recht. "Ist es okay, wenn Mac uns nachher mit der Lampe hilft, Schätzchen? Der kann so was gut!"

Jetzt drückte sie sich von ihm weg und nickte. "Okay!"

Er gab ihr noch mal einen Kuss. "Sollen wir mal aufstehen?"

Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Schnell klammerte sie sich wieder an ihren Vater und drückte müde ihren Kopf gegen seine starke Brust. Stephen sah sie einen Moment lang an, doch als er sah, dass sie nicht wirklich aufstehen wollte, hatte er eine andere Idee. Vorsichtig nahm er seine kleine Prinzessin unter den Kniekehlen und Armen und stand mit ihr im Arm auf.

Vanessa versuchte sich nicht zu bewegen, während der Mann sie durch das Wohnzimmer und bis zur Tür trug, die Mac zum Glück offen gelassen hatte und dann in die Lobby trat.

"Wieso stehen wir auf, Dad?"

Ihre Stimme klang wirklich müde und Stephen steuerte die Wendeltreppe an, dann antwortete er ihr. "Weil ich jetzt mit Mac zusammen ein Bad nehmen möchte und der schon die ganze Zeit darauf wartet, Vanessa! Hm? Und du kannst eine Runde schlafen! ... Und wenn wir fertig gebadet haben, machen wir uns zusammen an die Lampe von Mum, okay?"

Sie schloss wieder die Augen, während ihr Vater mit ihr die erste Stufe nahm und dann langsam und vorsichtig die Wendeltreppe hinauf spazierte. Zum Glück war Vanessa nicht wirklich sehr schwer, so dass Stephen sich nichts tat! Bei seinen Söhnen traute er sich das schon lange nicht mehr und würde sie nur noch im äußersten Notfall herum tragen!

* * *

Als sie im ersten Obergeschoss des Hauses angekommen waren, betrat Stephen mit Vanessa im Arm ihr Zimmer und legte sie vorsichtig auf ihrem ungemachtem Bett ab. Schnell half er ihr die Jeans auszuziehen und deckte sie zu. Die rauhe Jeans verschwand erstmal wieder im Schrank und Stephen legte eine schwarze Trainingshose auf dem Stuhl bereit ... für später.

Sie vergrub ihre Hände unter dem dicken und weichen Kopfkissen, schnaubte in den Stoff und die Federn hinein und sah zu Stephen auf, der vor dem Bett stand und zu hörte, wie das Wasser in die Wanne rauschte. Er drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung Flur. Selbst das wohlduftende Schampoo, was Mac immer benutzte, konnte Stephen schon riechen.

"Ehm, bekomm ich vielleicht noch ein Ice-Pack, Daddy?"

Die plötzliche Frage, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er drehte seinen Kopf nach hinten. "Nein, Prinzessin, diesmal nicht. Ich denke du wirst es so durchstehen müssen. Okay?"

Sie seufzte und setzte ihr traurigstes Gesicht auf, um ihn doch noch rumzukriegen. Leider schüttelte ihr Vater auch jetzt den Kopf. "Nein! Okay? Sei doch einfach froh, dass ich dir nicht den Gürtel gegeben habe, hm? Das hatte ich nämlich als erstes im Sinn ..."

_Oh_ ... "Ja, okay. Entschuldige!"

Stephen beugte sich noch mal dicht über sie, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, streichelte ihr die dunkelen Locken und verabschiedete sich dann von seiner Prinzessin, um endlich eine halbe Stunde mit Mac allein zu sein und im heißen Wasser der Badewanne zu entspannen.

Zügig ging er durch ihr Zimmer und an die Tür, trat auf den Flur hinaus und zwinkerte ihr noch mal liebevoll zu. Dann wandte er sich um, betrat das Bad, wo Mac sich bereits auszog.

Connors lächelte leicht, drückte dann die Tür zu, zog sich aus und stieg zu seinem Ehemann in die halb volle und schäumende Badewanne.

Dicht vor der Wanne stand eine geöffnete Flasche Wein auf dem Fliesenboden. Zwei Gläser auf der Fensterbank, damit Mac sie gut erreichen konnte. Als Stephen Mac gegenüber sass und seine Beine auf Mac's Beine gelegt hatte, atmete er tief ein und lehnte sich an, während Taylor ihn liebevoll beobachtete und dann unter Wasser zärtlich seine Hand nahm.

Stephen beugte sich nach vorn, so dass das heiße Wasser ein paar Wellen schlug und Mac drückte ihm seine weichen Lippen auf den Mund. Nach einem weiteren Kuss, ließ Mac seinen Partner los und streckte sich kurz nach der Weinflasche aus. Er reichte den Rotwein Stephen und nahm die beiden Gläser von der Fensterbank, die er Connors bereit hielt, damit er den Wein einschenken konnte.

Die Flasche verschwand wieder sicher auf dem Boden und Stephen hielt sein Glas hoch. "Auf ... eine kaputte Lampe?"

Taylor lächelte verschmitzt und stieß mit ihm an. "Die wir wieder hinbekommen, Schätzchen!"

"Das glaube ich zwar nicht wirklich," sagte Stephen leise, so dass Vanessa ihn nicht hören konnte. "Aber ich möchte sie in dem Glauben lassen, dass wir es vielleicht doch schaffen können! Sie hat doch ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil die Lampe ein Geschenk von Sue an mich war! Hätte das Ding wirklich ihrer Mum gehört, wär sie schon längst im Mülleimer gelandet."

"Du bist ein guter Dad," raunte Mac ihm zu und trank einen Schluck Wein.

Connors ließ sich wieder in das Wasser zurück sinken. "Gleichfalls!"

Mac stellte sein Glas wieder auf die Fensterbank zurück, tauchte mit den Händen in das warme Wasser ein und spritzte sich dann eine handvoll ins Gesicht. Vorsichtig nahm er einen von Stephen's Füßen und begann dann ihn zärtlich zu massieren.

"Was hälst du davon wenn wir noch mal zusammen Urlaub machen? ... Nur du und ich? Allein?"

Stephen lachte leise und hielt sein Weinglas am Stil fest. Er sah an dem Glas vorbei und Mac ins Gesicht. Dann hob er fragend eine Augenbraue an. "Wir beide? ... Allein? ... Guter Witz, Mac! Hast du da nicht eine Kleinigkeit vergessen?"

"Was," fragte Mac.

"Ich meine die Kleinigkeit namens David, Alex, Vanessa und Jason! Auch _Kinder_ genannt? Und zwar die Kinder, die wir nicht allein lassen sollten, wie man ja heute wieder eindrucksvoll gesehen hat! Die prügeln sich schon um das Fernsehprogramm! Gott!"

"Du hast doch einen sehr autoritären Bruder, der eine riesige Base hat, wo die vier sich austoben können, oder nicht," fragte Mac grinsend, als er an Rick dachte, der seine Neffen und Nichte auch eine ganze Zeit lang nicht mehr gesehen hatte ...

Stephen legte Mac seinen anderen Fuß in die Hände, stöhnte genußvoll und überlegte kurz, während Mac ihn sanft massierte und streichelte.

"Hm, fragen kann ich Rick ja! Ich ruf ihn nachher an, okay und frage nur mal, ob er sich das Babysitten vorstellen könnte. Einen Zeitpunkt müssen wir für unsere Reise dann noch finden und hoffen, dass mein Bruder da keinerlei Aufträge rein bekommt. Sonst können wir das nämlich gleich vergessen, Häschen!"

Mac nickte. "Okay!"

Der Arzt grinste ihn an, stellte sein Glas nach unten auf die Fliesen und tauchte dann mit dem Gesicht ganz unter ... Das war gar keine schlechte Idee, die sein Ehemann da gehabt hatte. Stephen konnte nur hoffen, dass Rick wirklich die Kinder nehmen würde, denn sonst wäre das Vorhaben sofort gescheitert.

Wirklich hier allein im Haus zurück lassen und sei es nur für ein paar Tage, wollten die beiden Männer die Jungs und Vanessa nämlich nicht mehr!

* * *

**AN2:** Ende! Ich hoffe der OS hat euch gefallen. Ich weiss, für ein paar Leute ist er nicht wirklich _neu_, aber ich wollte ihn trotzdem hier auch noch posten ;) Wir lesen uns! Eure Vanessa


End file.
